1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a turbo system used on a combustion-type engine for increasing the power of such an engine, and more specifically, to a turbo system and method of installing a turbo system on a vehicle, water craft, or other combustion-type, engine driven device or vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Turbo systems in the automotive industry have been available for several decades. During that period of time, there have been many advances in such turbo systems including ways to increase their efficiency and increase their effect on engine horse power.
A turbocharger utilizes the energy in the exhaust gases of an internal combustion engine to drive an impeller. The turbocharger consists of two impellers on opposite sides of a common shaft. One impeller in fluid communication with the exhaust gases of the engine functions as a fluid motor. The interaction of the flow and expansion of exhaust gases passing through the turbine impeller causes rotation of the turbine impeller and thus rotation of the shaft of the turbocharger. The other impeller, or compressor impeller, acts as an air pump to draw in ambient air, increase its velocity and density and discharge it to a pressure chamber where the energy is now higher than the energy in the ambient air. This higher pressure air is then fed into the air intake of the engine to increase the air flow into the engine.
Typically, an oil line is attached to the turbocharger housing, and feeds into bearings along the central or intermediate portion of the common shaft. This oil is then gravity fed through a lower portion of the housing into a second line, which feeds into an oil reservoir, such as the oil pan of a vehicle. As such, there is a continuous flow of lubricating oil to the bearings of the turbocharger to lubricate and thus extend the life of the bearings of the turbocharger. The oil is allowed to drain through an outlet of the turbocharger bearing housing back into the engine crankcase, which under non-accelerating conditions (e.g., when turbo shaft rpms are relatively low) may have close to atmospheric pressure conditions. Under boost conditions (e.g., when turbo shaft rpms may be in excess of 100,000 rpms and heat is being absorbed by the bearings and oil) however, during boost, crankcase pressures are substantially increased. This increase in pressure lessens the pressure differential between the inlet and outlet side of the turbocharger bearing housing, which in turn will decrease the flow of oil through the turbocharger.
It is well known that build-up of pressure in the pressure of the oil leaving the turbocharger needs to be avoided. If the oil pressure becomes great enough, some of the oil may enter the seal area immediately adjacent one or both of the impeller wheels and become mixed with the hydraulic pathways associated with the impeller wheels. Any pressure build up or restriction of the oil outlet consequently restricts inlet oil flow and results in a lower volume of lubrication across the turbocharger bearings causing damage to the bearings and shaft of the turbocharger and eventually a turbocharger failure.
In a conventional turbocharger set up, the turbocharger is placed at or near the top of the oiling system which allows gravity to drain substantially all of the oil from the turbocharger and associated fittings, oil inlet and outlet lines and hoses. This conventional turbocharger installation method results in a “dry” condition upon engine startup. Thus, the turbocharger can begin spinning at relatively high rpms without adequate lubrication until lubricating oil finally reaches the turbocharger. Spinning the turbocharger without adequate lubrication can cause increased wear of bearings and other components and result in premature failure of the turbocharger.
Because of the well-known problems associated with oil pressure build up inside the turbocharger, there have been attempts in the art to provide various methods of addressing this issue. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,608, part of the high-pressure exhaust gas is permitted to escape through a bleed in a seal which is associated with the motor impeller. Thus, according to the invention, the flow of oil is assisted because of the tendency of the bled exhaust gas to carry the exhaust oil in the same direction due to a pressure differential.
Consistent with the advances in turbocharger technology and the known problems associated with any buildup of oil pressure of oil leaving the turbocharger, it is standard practice to mount the turbocharger next to the engine block well above the oil level to facilitate unrestricted gravity draining of oil from the turbocharger back to the oil pan reservoir. In addition, because the turbocharger is connected to the engine exhaust, the turbocharger is commonly mounted directly on or adjacent to the exhaust manifold so as to make the exhaust gas interconnection between the exhaust manifold and the turbocharger more easily connected. Because of the close proximity of the turbocharger to the exhaust manifold at a point where the engine gases are still extremely hot, the turbocharger receives engine gases that are still burning as they enter the turbocharger. Accordingly, the internal temperatures of a turbocharger are typically close to those of the engines combustion chamber. Such heat surely shortens the life of a turbocharger, as heated components tend to wear more rapidly as lubricants are typically less effective at higher temperatures.
Conventional turbocharger installations are quite difficult due to the lack of space under the hood of most modern vehicles. Installing an aftermarket turbocharger system into an already overcrowded engine compartment most often necessitates the relocation of many factory-installed components to make room for the turbocharger system. Such relocation of equipment significantly adds to the expense of conventional turbocharger installations. The addition of all of these extra components and extra plumbing required to mount a traditional turbocharger system under the hood severely overcrowds an already crowded engine compartment making it extremely difficult to do the standard maintenance and any repair work required to keep the vehicle in good condition and greatly increases the labor costs associated with any future maintenance or repairs needed to be performed.
In addition, extreme under-hood temperatures are generated by turbochargers sometimes causing the cooling system of the vehicle to exceed its capabilities and require that a cooling system upgrade be performed as well. Furthermore, these extreme under-hood temperatures can effect various plastic and rubber engine and vehicle components by causing them to fail. To prevent such overheating of auxiliary components near the turbocharger, expensive heat shielding is added around the turbocharger. While protecting auxiliary components surrounding the turbocharger, such shielding compounds the temperature of the turbocharger itself by preventing, to some extent, the dissipation of heat from the turbocharger. In point of fact, turbocharger temperatures can become so extreme during aggressive driving conditions that the turbocharger bearings can be detrimentally affected unless the turbocharger is allowed to cool down for a period of time with the engine idling before the engine is shut off.
Heating air causes air expansion, which creates a “false pressure” (increase in pressure without an increase in air volume). Horsepower is lost at a ratio of approximately 1 HP per Degree Fahrenheit (within certain limits). In an attempt to combat high charge air temperatures and the consequent horsepower losses which are a result of extreme turbocharger temperatures, most typical turbocharger applications utilize an intercooler mounted in front of the radiator. The intercooler removes excess heat from the intake charge air that comes out of the turbocharger compressor. The intercooled intake charge adds additional power by providing cooler, denser air to the engine. An intercooler, however, causes a restriction in the flow of charge air creating a pressure differential across the intercooler. Accordingly, the compressor needs to make several pounds more boost than actually enters the engine to overcome the pressure drop across the intercooler. Moreover, compressing the air to a higher pressure causes further heating of the already hot air. Thus, the added demands on the turbocharger compressor further increase the operating temperature of the turbocharger.
As with the installation of a turbocharger, the installation of intercooler components is expensive and sometimes difficult to mount because of their size and the limited space available in front of the radiator of modern vehicles. Many times, the only room to mount the intercooler is below the radiator (near the ground. This exposes the expensive and fragile intercooler to damaging road debris that can clog and restrict the flow of the air through the intercooler, reducing its cooling capacity and efficiency.
The present invention of a turbo system overcomes the above-discussed drawbacks of prior art turbo systems to provide a more efficient, easier installing, and less expensive turbo system alternative.